Desejos de Sangue
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [YAOI][KuroFye][SPOILERS] Era só mais uma noite, como todas as outras... mas aquele desejo, aquela sede... talvez não fosse só por aquele vermelho viscoso... e sim... por um outro vermelho...


**N/A: **O capítulo contém **SPOILERS** sobre a saga Tokyo, capítulo 125 do volume 17. E se passa na saga seguinte, a saga Infinity, a partir do capítulo 136 do volume 18.

Estão de sobreaviso. Daqui em diante é por conta de vocês, caso não gostem de Spoiler.

Boa leitura.

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Desejos de Sangue**

_**Revisão: Pyoko-chan**_

E finalmente… mais um mundo. Estavam em mais um daqueles mundos complicados. Agora, eram _jogos de xadrez_. Eram lutas estranhas… sangue… controle. A cada dia os mundos ficavam mais e mais perigosos… suas vidas estavam em jogo… e depois de Tokyo, sua própria confiança. Quanto tempo mais poderiam suportar viajando por dimensões, sem ao menos se conhecer? O que aconteceria quando todos os segredos ressurgissem, condenassem-nos? Por que não poderiam simplesmente voltar para aqueles mundos belos e pacíficos em que inicialmente colocaram os pés? Sem ao menos saberem seus nomes ao certo…

Eram sempre os mesmos pensamentos… os mesmos pensamentos que passavam pela mente do loiro enquanto seu único olho remanescente observava o céu escuro através daquela janela, altas horas da noite.

Suspirou.

Sempre que estava sozinho, sempre que o silêncio tomava conta de sua mente, lembrava-se de tudo que não queria lembrar… lembrava-se que já estava envolvido, mais do que deveria… ou melhor, lembrava-se que nunca deveria ter se envolvido. Mas já era tarde, era tão tarde…

A princesa já andava com as próprias pernas, já pensava por si mesma, já tinha parte de suas lembranças, e quem sabe de seus poderes. Ela tinha seus _desejos_…

E daquela vez, naquele estranho mundo novo, estavam lutando, não por decisão própria, não por uma das penas… mas por decisão _dela_. Por mais que a princesa dissesse que queria aquele prêmio em dinheiro para benefício de Tokyo… ele sabia, sabia que tinha algo mais por trás… assim como ela já havia percebido o que se escondia por trás dos seus sorrisos… sorrisos _falsos_.

Suspirou uma vez mais e ao desviar os olhos do céu negro, sentiu uma _sede_ assolar-lhe a garganta. Estava com _sede_… estava com muita _sede_. Não se _alimentara_ o dia inteiro… e ainda tivera que lutar ao lado de seus companheiros de viagem pelo desejo da princesa.

– Vai beber?

Aquela voz adentrou seus ouvidos de uma maneira sutil. Virou-se imediatamente para fitar o homem alto que estava sentado no sofá da ampla sala, com uma garrafa do que parecia ser _sake_ numa das mãos. Estivera tão perdido em seus pensamentos que a chegada dele passara completamente despercebida por seus sentidos.

Desviou os olhos, hesitando em responder por alguns segundos.

– Não tem jeito, né? – ele respondeu, sorrindo fracamente. Claro… não havia jeito nenhum mesmo.

Era sempre aquela… sempre a mesma resposta… sempre o mesmo _sorriso_.

Ouviu um som estridente de algo se espatifando. Já podia imaginar a garrafa que estivera na mão de Kurogane despedaçando-se. E então, antes que pudesse voltar os seus olhos até o companheiro de viagem, sentiu aquele já conhecido cheiro invadir as suas narinas. Era o mesmo cheiro que o atraía sempre… conduzia-o até sua única _isca_.

Voltou-se para o moreno, buscando a fonte daquele cheiro que lhe parecia tão doce. Arregalou ligeiramente o único olho, agora dourado, que lhe restava, enquanto fitava aquele líquido escarlate viscoso escorrendo pela pele do mais alto.

Hesitou novamente. O que Kurogane estava pensando? Teria sido afetado pela quantidade de _sake_ que tomara naquela noite? Não… ele não era tão fraco quanto as outras crianças dali… podia ver em seus olhos vermelhos que estava perfeitamente são.

Kurogane continuava sentado no sofá, acomodado folgadamente, segurando os restos da garrafa na mão direita… mas o olho amarelo de Fye estava ainda perdido no líquido vermelho que escorria sobre sua pele.

– Vamos… beba. – a voz de Kurogane soou quase como uma ordem.

Ele quis hesitar… seus lábios entreabertos queriam pronunciar palavras de questionamento… mas o que eram seus pensamentos quando seu corpo agia por seus próprios instintos? Apenas uma pergunta se sobressaía em sua mente confusa… era realmente o desejo por _sangue_ que o estava atraindo naquele momento?

Logo suas pernas cobriram o curto espaço que o separava do moreno, ainda sentado folgadamente no sofá e com o rosto voltado para cima. Kurogane encarava-o nos olhos, com aquela mesma expressão séria de sempre. Ele… apenas fitava o vermelho que continuava a escorrer pela pele de Kurogane, já tendo atingido suas _roupas_.

Estava quase se curvando para alcançar o sangue, quando seu corpo retesou-se mais uma vez… o que estava fazendo? O que Kurogane estava fazendo com ele?

Seus lábios se moveram, tentando pronunciar mais uma vez aqueles questionamentos que estavam no fundo de seu consciente, mas o moreno interrompeu-o de imediato… sabendo que ele mão conseguiria hesitar mais… não naquela proximidade.

– O que está esperando? – Kurogane fez com que Fye fixasse o olho nele. – Beba.

Era definitivamente o tom de uma ordem… embora Fye não quisesse admitir para si mesmo que estava começando a gostar da idéia de obedecê-la.

Fechou os lábios, sentindo-se impossibilitado de pronunciar palavra sequer… de responder. Pousou as mãos gélidas sobre os ombros do moreno, apoiou o joelho no sofá, entre as pernas de Kurogane, curvando agora o corpo para que seus lábios tocassem a pele da curva de seu pescoço, num corte provocado pelo vidro quebrado da garrafa, de onde fluía o sangue.

Kurogane fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo os lábios de Fye sugarem seu sangue de uma maneira quase que suave… como se estivesse apreciando o gosto de cada mínima gota. Devagar, deixou que os restos da garrafa de _sake_ escorregassem por entre seus dedos e se espatifassem no chão. O som ecoou, sendo ignorado pelos únicos presentes na sala. O loiro cerrou os olhos… o líquido escarlate saciava sua sede aos poucos… com aquele gosto metálico, mas ao mesmo tempo… achava-o um doce sabor… só não sabia se era da pele que sua língua tocava, ou se do sangue que tomava.

Alguns minutos, e o loiro parou de sugar o sangue, afastando os lábios vagarosamente do pescoço do outro… como se não quisesse abandonar aquela sensação de tê-lo tão perto. Kurogane abriu os olhos quando sentiu que Fye estava se afastando. O dono do olho amarelado parou, encarando o moreno de perto.

Os olhos de Kurogane se desviaram do olho de Fye, parando sobre um pequeno filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca do menor.

Fye já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo… mesmo depois de ter se _alimentado_, continuava ali, com as mãos sobre os ombros do companheiro, ajoelhado sobre o sofá, perto _demais_ dele. Não devia estar fazendo aquilo… mas não conseguia evitar estar próximo dele.

Assustou-se quando sentiu os dedos frios do moreno pousarem sobre seu rosto, limpando lentamente o pequeno traço de sangue que ainda restava sobre sua pele. Alguns minutos perdido em seus próprios pensamentos inconscientes e então, acordava de seu transe apenas para sentir os lábios de Kurogane passeando demoradamente sobre seu rosto, sugando o pouco sangue que ainda restava do pequeno filete em sua pele… até pararem sobre os seus próprios lábios… provando-os suavemente, de uma maneira tímida e sedutora…

O olho dourado fechou-se, permitindo-se aproveitar um pouco mais daquela sensação… tão saborosa quanto o gosto daquele sangue. As mãos afrouxaram a pressão sobre os ombros do companheiro e naquele momento, tendo os lábios invadidos por ele… sentiu-se impotente.

A mesma mão de Kurogane, que antes limpara o pequeno traço de sangue, agora repousava delicadamente sobre a face direita de Fye, deixando que seus dedos tocassem os finos fios dourados.

Apenas naquele momento, ao sentir a mão de Kurogane tocando mais uma vez a sua pele, pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo. Pressionou os ombros largos do moreno uma vez mais e afastou seus lábios dos dele… mas mesmo assim… não conseguia se afastar, não conseguia sair de perto dele… _não queria_.

Baixou o rosto, deixando que seus olhos fossem cobertos pela sombra de seus cabelos. Apoiou a testa no peito de Kurogane, diminuindo a força sobre os ombros dele uma vez mais.

Não podia… não podia fazer aquilo. Não queria que ninguém se aproximasse, não queria machucar ninguém. O problema é que dessa vez… não queria se _afastar_.

– _Não…_ – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, com um fio de voz que quase passou despercebido aos ouvidos atentos de Kurogane.

Kurogane conteve um suspiro, seus olhos estavam perdidos no nada a sua frente, enquanto seus ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer outra palavra que o menor pronunciasse. Levantou a mão direita, que antes segurava os restos da garrafa de _sake_, e então, pousou-a sobre a cabeça do loiro.

Por mais que soubesse… por mais que soubesse que ele guardava segredos, que seus sorrisos eram falsos, que suas atitudes escondiam seus verdadeiros sentimentos… não conseguia e não _queria_ se afastar. Queria _ajudar._ Mas aquilo era meio que impossível com alguém como Fye.

Como já esperava, o loiro desvencilhou-se de sua mão e levantou-se num só movimento, com o único intuito de se afastar… isso mesmo, como sempre, precisava apenas se afastar.

Mas quando ele deu as costas, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado, e arregalou o olho mais uma vez. Nunca imaginou que Kurogane pudesse ser tão insistente daquele jeito. Antes que pudesse falar, o moreno o puxou levemente, fazendo-o quase esbarrar nele. Mais uma vez, as palavras fugiam-lhe da boca.

– Não vai conseguir continuar desse jeito a vida inteira. – Kurogane falou simplesmente.

Fye não respondeu, esperou apenas que seu braço fosse libertado… e os passos ecoaram em seus ouvidos, afastando-se cada vez mais da sala, até desaparecerem pelo corredor. Estava com a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. Na face, uma expressão perdida… indiferente… com pequenos traços de _tristeza_, talvez.

– _Posso continuar tentando…_ – foram as suas últimas palavras pronunciadas apenas para a leve brisa da noite que adentrava o lugar pelas janelas abertas.

Ergueu o rosto para encarar a janela mais uma vez… perdendo-se em seus pensamentos novamente.

**Fim**

**Domo, minna!**

**Inaugurando aqui na sessão de Tsubasa, trazendo o meu casal mais gostoso do mangá… bom, pelo menos dos originais, né? Porque não podemos deixar de lado os velhos casais gostosos que já vimos em todos os outros CLAMP que foram simplesmente perfeitos!**

**Não vou começar a citar todos ou me perco. e.e**

**Então, logo depois que vi que o Fye tinha virado vampiro e ia beber só o sangue do Kuro-pii essa idéia me veio na cabeça e não resisti a escrever, por menor que tenha ficado… e.e minhas yaois são sempre pequenininhas XD**

**Então, bom, espero que tenham gostado… foi levinho, bem simples mesmo porque não resisti ao casal.**

**E agradecimentos especiais a minha amiga Pyoko, companheira nos surtos yaois de casais com ukes loiros e de olhos azuis! XDDD – morre –**

**Bom… kissus pra vocês e até a próxima. Se acharam que ficou boa o suficiente para mandarem um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo.**


End file.
